This invention relates to a protective coating composition. More particularly, it relates to a silicon resin coating composition which, when applied to a substrate, forms a protective, abrasion-resistant coating thereon.
Recently, the substitution of glass glazing with transparent materials which do not shatter or are more resistant to shattering than glass, has become widespread. For example, transparent glazing made from synthetic organic polymers is now utilized in public transportation vehicles, such as trains, buses, taxis and airplanes. Lenses, such as for eye glasses and other optical instruments, as well as glazing for large buildings, also employ shatter-resistant transparent plastics. The lighter weight of these plastics in comparison to glass is a further advantage, especially in the transportation industry where the weight of the vehicle is a major factor in its fuel economy.
While transparent plastics provide the major advantage of being more resistant to shattering and lighter than glass, a serious drawback lies in the ease with which these plastics mar and scratch, due to everyday contact with abrasives, such as dust, cleaning equipment and/or ordinary weathering. Continuous scratching and marring results in impaired visibility and poor aesthetics, and oftentimes requires replacement of the glazing or lens or the like.
One of the most promising and widely used transparent plastics for glazing is polycarbonate, such as that known as Lexan.RTM., sold by General Electric Company. It is a tough material, having high impact strength, high heat deflection temperature, good dimensional stability, as well as being self-extinguishing, and is easily fabricated. Acrylics, such as polymethylmethacrylate, are also widely used transparent plastics for glazing.
Attempts have been made to improve the abrasion resistance of transparent plastics. For example, scratch-resistant coatings formed from mixtures of silica, such as colloidal silica or silica gel, and hydrolyzable silanes in a hydrolysis medium, such as alcohol and water, are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,225, 3,986,997 and 3,976,497, for example, describe such compositions.
In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 964,910 coating compositions having improved resistance to moisture and humidity and ultraviolet light are disclosed. It was discovered therein that, in direct contrast to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,997, compositions having a basic pH, i.e., 7.1-7.8, do not immediately gel but in fact provide excellent excellent abrasion resistant coatings on solid substrates.
In recent months, it has become desirable to even further improve the abrasion resistance offered by the coating compositions of said copending U.S. application Ser. No. 964,910.